earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Bridge
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Angel Bridge: 1996 - 2007 Angel grew up in the Glades. She had a pretty rough early childhood, but the details of which she does not care to discuss. All that is known is she doesn't know the identity of her father, her mother was a cleaning woman for Queen Consolidated, and her mother died in the 2007 earthquake. Angel Bridge: 2007 - 2011 In the aftermath of the earthquake, Angel fell in with a band of other orphans and juvenile punks. She lived among these wayward teens for four years. Ultimately Angel got lucky as she was in the midst of a burglary when the police raided her gang's hideout. Angel Bridge: 2011 - 2013 As funds were running tight after a month, Angel decided to look for a new crew to roll with. As she was living in Plesa Park at a time, it wasn't long before a crooked pawnbroker pointed her to check out the Andrada Defense Studio after-hours. When she did, she became an early member of the Purple Dragons and the gang's leader "Hun" even cooked the books to launder the gang's ill-gotten gains and when she wasn't banging, Angel was able to use the studio to learn how to fight and get in shape. While working with the Purple Dragon, Angel made frequent stops at the cemetery to visit her mother. On several occasions, she saw a teen boy there too. One day, her curiosity got the best of her, and she approached him. When Angel noticed his black eye, she didn't question it, but decided he needed a friend. After that, Angel would see Casey Jones a lot. She tried recruiting him to the Dragons, but he declined, and she didn't push. When she had nothing else to do, Angel usually went to watch Casey at sporting events or even just his early morning and after-school practices. Angel Bridge: 2013 During the Hell on Earth event, Angel and Casey got even more friendly as the two were housed in the same defense encampment. They often played chess. After Angel got the hang of it, she beat Casey regularly. Angel Bridge: 2013 - 2014 That next fall, after the siege was cleared up, Angel got her hands on some forged documents and enrolled herself in school, going to the same school as Casey. As her focus was on school, Angel drifted away from the criminal dealings of the Dragons. Hun didn't seem to mind (likely seeing value in her educational pursuits) but eventually Angel was asked by Hun to help out with a shakedown while Hun himself dealt with another matter. Angel didn't mind smacking Arnold Jones around. She knew he had it coming for all the times she noticed Casey's bruises. But when Angel tried to call the beating off, the other Dragons didn't relent. It was then that Angel realized that Hun hadn't been honest with her. This wasn't a shakedown, but a murder designed to force Angel into choosing between her loyalty to the gang or her friendship to Casey. Not much of a choice for Angel at all. She turned on her own gang, but as she pulled one off, another pulled out a gun and fired. The gang fled but Angel stuck around to hold Arnold's hand. When Casey found her there, she told him what happened and he told her to get lost.Network Files: Angel Bridge 1 Angel Bridge: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Operator) When she switched from criminal to crimefighter, Angel was wanted in connection with 11 burglaries and 15 or so assault and battery. Not to mention being a suspect in the murder of Arnold Jones. At Casey's request, Team Arrow arranged to give Angel a practically clean slate - but who knows if other evidence will turn up later to bite her in the butt. * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) I first met Angel in chess club when she joined up in senior year. I had seen her around the two years before but she wasn't the type to hang out with the school paper crowd. Frankly, I was surprised to find out she was interested in chess. Well, it was more than a mere interest. She had a real knack for strategic thinking. She's damn good. Threat Assessment Resources * Master Strategist * Expert Brawler * Expert in Escrima Stick Fighting * Expert Infiltrator * Expert Interrogator * Expert Investigator * Expert Lockpicker * Expert Manipulator * Expert Motorcyclist * Expert Pickpocket * Street Smart * Underworld Connections (Star City) Weaknesses * Brazen Disregard for Authority Figures * Criminal Record * Dyslexic * Mildly Illiterate Trivia and Notes Notes * Her portrait is based on her appearance in the IDW comics. * She is a composite character with Jillian Amante from the IDW Comics. Jillian is the ex-girlfriend of Lindsey Baker. Links and References * Appearances of Angel Bridge * Character Gallery: Angel Bridge Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Pest Control Members Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Purple Dragons Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Investigation Category:Lockpicking Category:Driving Category:Deception Category:Star Citian Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Bouncers Category:Composite Character Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:Dyslexia Category:Mental Illness